bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shugi
Shugi is an arrancar that was formerly the Segunda Espada in Aizen's army. He is good friends with Neliel Tu but answers to no one but himself. Appearance As a hollow, Shugi looks like a humanoid lizard. His hollow mask greatly resembles [[Acidwire's and Grand Fisher's. He also has a horn of ice on his head and his adjuchas and vasto lorde forms don't look much different, except that they have frost wings and a tail. As an arrancar, Shugi looks much like he did while he was living. He does not wear a shirt but wears black pants and sandals. He dislikes the arrancar uniforms. He has a short black samurai style ponytail. His hollow hole is located behind the right side of his mask fragments and his mask fragments cover his cheeks and they stop at his eyes and below his jaw. Personality Shugi for the most part, is a slightly melancholy person, similar to Ulquiorra, but unlike Ulquiorra, Shugi is netither a nihlist nor remorseless for his actions. He displays a soft side with his siblings and like Halibel and Nell, Shugi genuinely cares about his fraccion, displayed when he nearly decapitates Szayel Apporo for ripping off their mask fragments. During this time as an Espada, he was often rude about Aizen behind his back and often disobeyed his orders, requiring Aizen to discipline him in a manner similar to Grimmjow. Even after his exile from the Espada, he still maintains at least some respect for Aizen (such as calling him Aizen-san). Backround As a teenager, Shugi was killed by the Yakuza after witnessing a murders the gangsters comitted. Quickly becoming a hollow, he ate the gangsters and roamed Kurakara in a blind rage, devouring any souls, hollows, or Soul Reapers who got in his way. He somehow manged to regain his sanity and both he and the hollow became one (his codename was Iceshriek). He no longer wished to eat humans and in fact envied them unlike other hollows. He instead ate hollows and became a menos grande. This continued for years until he became a vasto lorde. 47 years before the Bleach storyline, he was approached by Aizen and was told that if he removed his mask, he would go to the Soul Society. He also told him that next time they saw each other, Shugi would have to serve him. As it turned out, it was a trick by Aizen, for after he ripped of his mask, he became an arrancar, where the pain in his heart was much lessened but he there was still a dull aching feeling. He was then the Segunda Espada in Aizen's army, where he was reunited with his siblings who were all arrancar, except for Grand Fisher. Shugi later learned that Grand Fisher ate his mother when he became a hollow. In a rage, he attacked and nearly killed his weaker brother had it not been for the interference of Luppi, Grand Fisher's companion (who was also a hollow during that time). Shugi then took all of his siblings except Grand Fisher as his fraccion. He also became best friends with Stark. 38 years later, Barragan (then the 4th espada) and Szyael (who was a numero) attacked Shugi and his fraccion. Shugi simultaneously fought Barragan, along with Szyael and Luppi (Barragan's strongest fraccion) in their released forms. After Juliaius and D Unia-Ica defeated two of Barragan's fraccion, the two were infected by a gas that had their mask fragments ripped off and they were nearly deevolved back into hollows. Shugi in a rage released his zanpaktou and nearly killed Szyael. For these crimes and for killing arrancar who tried to defend Szyael (his future fraccion), he had his arm chopped off by Aizen. Shugi nearly died from blood loss but escaped Las Noches with his Fraccion to get stronger. Fake Kurakara Town Arc Just when Yammy releases his zapanktou, Shugi takes a tail blow aimed for Rukia. He then reveals his mask fragments and his Espada tatoo on his stomach. He takes a beating from Yammy but takes it with a smile, to Yammy's surprise. Shugi then releases his zapanktou and injures Yammy to the point where he fires multiple cero at Shugi and pins him under his tail, where Shugi lies wounded. Enraged, he unleashes Segunda Eptapa Ressureccion and kills Yammy in two blows. He then orders Rukia to tell Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Nell and her fraccion, along with the Soul Reaper captains to to get out of Las Noches. They all manage to escape but not without the survivors of Las Noches after them. He uses Garaganta to lead Ichigo and his companions to the fake Kurakara town to participate in the battle. He stays behind with his and Nell's fraccion, along with Orihime, and Nell herself to fight them. His current fate is unknown. Powers and Abilities Shugi was the Segunda Espada, meaning he was considered the second strongest out of all the hollows and arrancar in Aizen's army. It is implied that he is as strong as the Primera Espada Stark, due to his segunda ressureccion and his long years of experience fighting menos in Hueco Mundo. Cero: Shugi can fire cero blasts. They are white in color rather than red, as is common with most hollows and arrancar. He can also use Gran Rey Cero and presumably Cero Oscuras. Bala: Shugi can also fire multiple bala blasts. Sonido Master: Shugi has a very fast sonido, being nearly as fast as Zommari's and Stark's. He makes extensive use of his sonido and is shown being able to zip towards Yammy in under 10 seconds, who was at the bottom of the dome and far away form him. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Shugi is very skilled with his zapanktou, being able to fight and defeat menos with the loss of his arm. He is a very skilled combatant in the fact that he can almost decapitate both Luppi and Barragan at the same time (though this was in his ressureccion) in one strike. Enhanced Hierro: Shugi has the toughest hierro among arrancar, as a tail club from Yammy only bruises him. He can also take beatings from all types of attacks without tiring and he can also resist any poisons and debilitations easier than most. As such, it is hard to critically wound him, except by extroardinarily powerful individuals. Perceptive Combatant: Shugi is able to sense or notice any mistakes or flaws in his or his opponent's combat style and adapt accordingly. He is able to notice very tiny details an opponent's attacks, but he is unable to explain what they are. Zapanktou The name of the sword is Dragon Congelados (Spanish for Frozen Dragon) The Release command is Melt. Resureccion:'''In his first form, Shugi becomes covered in ice and regrows his horn and tail. His hollow mask regrows and he can create ice blades, similar to Ulquiorra's spike blades. He can also freeze water or air in the atmosphere to create ice shields, repair surfaces temporarily, and so on. Even so, he despairs at his ability, calling his creations a fascimile of the real thing. '''Segunda Resureccion: He curls up in a ball and then his tail, feet, and arms smash from his body. He then bursts out of his first release form, leaving behind his "shell". He appears to look like a combination of a lizard and an angel. He can create more detailed and stronger ice blades. In this form, he can use a variation of Gamrelles Sonido, in which he can create ice clones to fight for him. His defense is so great that Yammy's punching flurry (in his resureccion, which the above flurry would normally kill anyone) barely appears to hurt him. The full extent of his abilities were not shown, for he killed Yammy almost the instant he used this form. Category:Arrancar Category:Espada